Aerial Acrobatics
by Liliththestormgoddess
Summary: Amy knew there was a reason she took acrobatics when she was a kid.


Aerial Acrobatics

by Liliththestormgoddess

**Summary**: Amy knew there was a reason she took acrobatics when she was a kid.

**Rating**: K

**Warnings**: None

**A/N**: I've had this sitting on my computer for the longest time. I thought that I should just post it already!

Amy was an idiot.

She realized that now, as she stared down the barrel of the gun, eyes flickering briefly to the leering man holding the weapon, then back down to the gun. She couldn't take her eyes off of it.

Maybe she should have listened to the guys when they told her to stay in the car. But the second the thought passed through her mind, she discarded it. There was no way that she would have stayed in the car, guns or not. Her blood was buzzing with the jazz.

"That's far enough, missy," the man growled, his gun pointed directly at her heart. "Hands up, and turn around. We'll see how Smith likes it when I got his girl."

She was also starting to wonder if she should really start shooting practice. A gun right now certainly wouldn't be so bad.

Amy slowly raised her hands, eyes flitting around. She was _not_ going to turn her back on this maniac. Especially with that gun pointed at her. She needed the upper hand here. She needed to _do_ something!

But the catwalk above the theatre stage presented very limited options. Amy didn't particularly like the idea of jumping off. The stage was too far for her not to break anything. And the lighting wasn't the greatest.

Her breath caught in her throat as she eyed the curtains coming down from the ceiling in several sections. She vaguely remembered the production that had come to town last week; evidently they had yet to take down their props, and Amy was suddenly thankful.

Within seconds, she had formulated a plan. Jerking her head up to look at a spot above the mans left shoulder, she cried "Face!"

The man whirled around to point his gun at an empty catwalk, and before he'd even registered that he'd been deceived, Amy had jumped.

The barest flicker of doubt whipped through her mind. What if she miscalculated? But her trajectory was perfect as her hands wrapped around the silk fabric in a tight grip.

She heard several shots go off and some yelling, but she was more focused on slowing her momentum. At the speed she was going, she was going to break something if she hit the stage. The fabric was not slowing her down at all.

Quickly and deftly with hands that knew what they were doing - that had done this before - she swung her body around and pulled and manipulated the fabric. Halfway down the stage, she came to an abrupt halt, jarring her body. The curtain wrapped around her legs like a harness pulled a little, but it was not uncomfortable. She had done it just perfectly.

Sitting there, she quickly looked back up to the catwalk to see what had transpired.

The crime lord was laying face down on the catwalk, and Murdock and Face stood next to him, gaping down at Amy, suspended in midair. She grinned and waved. "Everything good there, boys?" she called.

Hannibal appeared on the stage beneath her, looking up at her. There was no emotion on his face, but there was a twinkle in his eyes. "You alright, kid?" he asked.

Wrapping and unwrapping the fabric, Amy let herself down, landing lightly next to Hannibal. She grinned. "Absolutely." She could feel the jazz; it was making her light-headed. And she was sure she was grinning like an idiot.

Hannibal chuckled, then turned as Face and Murdock dragged over the slime ball. Murdock continued to drag the man away, while Face wandered over to the pair on the stage. His grin betrayed his bewilderedness. "That was…something," he managed.

Amy laughed. Her head still felt light as she let go of the fabric and stepped towards the men. "Just a little something I learned when I used to dance."

Face raised an eyebrow in appreciation.

Hannibal clapped her on the shoulder. "Well, I'm glad it worked out today, kid. Next time, there may not be a curtain." He shot her a meaningful look.

Amy couldn't help it. She clapped her hands together and said, to Face's chagrin and Hannibal's glee: "I love it when a plan comes together!"


End file.
